the love between two racers
by racerofthe3
Summary: okay theirs a new team and one driver trying to make some thing of her self and another trying another sport r and r and be nice this is my first speed racer fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

The meet and greet

Aili walkedin to the woman locker room she looked around for her red helment that was giving to her as a small child. Before she was sent to live with her mother's parents. Over the loud speaker could be heard drivers to your cars all drivers to your cars as she starts in to a flash back.

~Flash Back Aili ~

Before today i was a working girl on the streets of Dublin . But now I am a friend or become friends with Edumand Jordan or Eddie for short. Istarted to help Eddie with a super V8 Race car for some race.

i then one day walked in to Eddie's office and I was met with two guys. But the guy in black from head to toe. and did i say the head was a black mask and another wearing white, blue and red.

"Edumand you ask for me?" i asked wondering who on gods green earth were the others were.

"Aili Come come sit."he said to me i was now inbetween two guys and the one in black just turn to me.

"Sooo sorry hear about the harshness in Stuant driving I was hoping you don't mind me talking about it in front of my almost daughter Aili." Right about here i was lost.

Then I heard super charge Farreari team i was all cought up.

So why me was my next question like uhh who are they . I said as i pointed at the two guys on eather side of me.

Of course i heard him say How rude of me Getalemen intruduce your self. this is Aili Sloan i took a look at the guy in black and kinda blush. Edumand said as he sat back in his big black office the one in red white and blue turn towards me.

"Hi Aili im Speed racer and before this guy could finish the guy in black put his hand up.

he stared at me and no speed i want to talk to her my self by my self.

The two guys left the room i looked down then back up at him how about a shot at a race help put your boss on the map.

i thought about it and smile at him oh wow i said as i walked over to the window in order to do so i want to know about your pass i said.

he smile and we shook on it i heard the husky voice of his Fine deal.

god where did Eddie find these guys.

he told Speed and Eddie to come back in. I must of been smiling from ear to walked around the desk backof course wasin that damn office chair.

his assistent came in after being page she brought in a tray with two contracts on it.

Aili you remeber Brigdett well getalemen this is my assistent Bridgett

i was so over taken by two contracts i spoke up Edumand why is thier two i asked as she stood beside him. sir may I bring him in?"i hear him i was like no way i knew who he was talking about. i bring him in and i heard whispering and Racer X got up and greeted the german older driver and i was stund unbelieve

"Mi Mi Michael Schu Schumacher oh my god there is one.i begin to scream on top of my lungs

what are we chop liver said speed i looked at him oh yes you are.

i took off like a bat out of hell to give the formula one king a hug

you must not know who this man is hes only the king of formula one and my all time hero.

Eddie he's your old friend? i asked since i only knew him for a year and never knew he ever knew michael Schumacher along with a different form of racing.

yes is the answer i got come you two sign your contracts.

okay and michael this is a whole newe ball game

i heard michael say and you are? i finally turn and saw a woman with black hair skinny and wearing simlaier colors to speed.

Oh hi im Trixie and im guessing this is your girlfriend speed and you must be racer x.

i only won seven world titles in formula moving so this is stunt driveing simlair to road courses" now i know i may not get the league but i understand its simalir to road courses.

yeah where is the damn green

ink pen right here miss

oh thanks sorry i should get me a whole box of green ink pens.

i took the pen from him and sign my name

how you know i asked

i kind of figure it out when i saw you righting on your hand.

said the masked racer

i begin to blush

thanks

michael driving a red barren and Aili your driving the lighting of ireland

these two help build them.

~flash back over ~

all driver to you cars came back to her she grab her red yellow and on the front a irish flag. and ;last but not least her picture of her daddy and mom and brother.

and her cross around her neck she left the locker room and climb in to her car.

the gun shot everyone started to drive off me and michael were in first and second and racer X and speedy was in thrid and fourth.

we were going from side to side fliping and hitting and finally it was up to me and Racer X of course i won but the cheaters were cought

Racer X wait you keep your deals right?"

"yes now i am taking you up in to a private booth.

of mine

okay

he took off his mask oh your real face or plastic surgery?

You got it on the second try so why you get it done?

"i faked my death and i got surgery

what was your name before?

"I telling you in pure secert so here goes. i was born Rex Racer and it gotten to be too dangerous to be around my family and i may i ask your past?

I was Jacklina sloan saunders i was adopted by some one with last name sloan so its change to Aili Jacklina Sloan .

these are my real family i never met them though. i was bor march seventeenth of nineteen eighty eight i never been out side of ireland and meeting my hero was a life long goal and making some racing buddys make it even better but you said your name was I never watch these league may i ask if you have a wife or girlfriend?

"No i dont how about i take you or you follow me to my place and we can do some more talking thier.

"okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Bonding

"where's Aili and Racer X ?"

"Who knows." said Pops Edumand and Michael.

"I think i or we should find them."

Across town stood in Aili's room in two beroom shack her and her cat live she has an office.

"welcome Uhh Rex Racer!"

"Why thank you Jacklina ." The said with a smile of their faces.

"Jacklina how long have you worked for edumand?" he asked as she wave him to sit.

"not long."

she pulled in a chair from another room .

"sorry it's so small all I can offord for now."

Two cars drove in the driction of the two bedroom shack.

"It won't be long before they come find us, go put on your mask kay."

The phone rang and she picked up "hello?"

"it's adoption reruions ."

"cool find my birth prents?"

"oh they were thier Well who are they?"

"Spencer saunders and Julianna Sloan

"an german and an irish ." she whisper in to the phone.

"wow they race in the across ireland to night?"

"actually yes they kept tabs on you."

"cool by the way give them mine number."

"So who was it ?" asked the masked racer as he was fixing his masked.

"Oh sorry that was adoption reuinion and they found my birth family they were thier tonight."

"who are they?"

"Spencer Saunders an d Julianna Sloan and my father raced too , he driving the german sun number seven." she was his mencanic ."

He thought for a mintue about it .

"Yeah the box a few feet beside mine."

"hello !" called through the small shack.

"uhh hi." they were met with a woman with dark brown hair hair around five two inhalf and was thin.

"Hi Aili Sloan This is and i are were your birth family."

"hey kid you did great tonight ." said Spencer as he was met by a masked racer.

"cool so unreal." she said as the masked walked in to the living qaurters.

"Oh dear did we intrupt something " as the guy that stood about five foot eleven inches and was thin too but was unaware of his surroundings and was asked with the most sweetest voice she only heard in her slumber.

"now we getting to know each other better."

"RAcer X i assume."

"yes ." she looked at the two guys and she smile "I'm seventeen And the world racing leagues youngest driver ."

"we know we kept tabs."

"yourr hero is the same as my youngest Michael Schumacher."

said the woman as she looked at the now yawning tabby with white markings and white on her nose and a crooked ear.

"aww how cute hun whats her name." the woman with the sweet voice asked.

"uhh Maggie and she's a rescued from Dublin Socity to pervent cultury to animals or better known as the Dspca." she said as she looked out

"oh shit the victory lane sorry have to go."

Speed and Michael walked up to the door of the drove right in front of Aili's house whose here .

"Dunno." replied the german as they got out of their cars and walked to the front door.

well get back the six of them drove back to the race track where her birth family got lost in the town and vanish like they never excited.

"Since you can't drink milk here's some Sparkling apple cider. "said the man and she walked over got the bottle and she started to celebrate with the other two winners.

"we should be proud but why are we so said."

she turns to her husband " she like us when we were her age ."

"so much for Sheltering her from arena racing usa right?"

""Yeah well we should go and get to the race in Hampton, virginia ."

"yeah things won't be the same with her life. things are changing fast." said the couple to the man in front of them.

"I like to thank god , Speed Racer , Racer X and Edumaund Jordan for my life."

" she shouts on top of her lungs i love this league." she shouts as flash bulbs went off.

"she took off in to the crowd but did not take her eyes off the man in black she held up the cider and he smile and she passed a note by a reporter.

read: Meet me by the hills Racer X

or by his real name Rex Racer.

"Racer X ." She called out to the man in black he snauck around and gput his hand in front of her mouth. "why you do that for?"

"So you won't scream."

he said holding her close to him.

"So I'm sorry i kissed you."

"Don't be ."

Racer X looked out at the mountions and as did she .

"You want a girl friend?"

"Sure." he said peacefully.

"You know you will be my first boyfriend."

"I asure you i wont be your last ."

"Are you sure I never met a guy i could be me around."

"Life brings two as one ."

"As one as we are."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: The teammate again

Michael ,Aili ,Speed and Racer X, they were Racing at the most gramlist racetrack in Formula one actually all in the world. Marto Carlo ,Monaco she was thinking as she was getting off the plane and was met by her boss Eddie , Pops, moms, speed and Racer X and she took in her surroundings at the airport she was on formula one royle ground.

"It may be her first time she will have to catch on by herself ."said Michael as Eddie walked towards her and takes the pet Carrier from her hand.

"wow Marto carlo what a dream come true ." she said as Michael grab one of three suitcases and on her back was her back pack.

"So whats first?" she question the vetern of Martlo Carlo and he smile and passed a piece of paper "here's a list of stores." said Michael as he pointed to one that was in turn five.

"this one is the best in Monaco ." said Michael as she walked out to her unloading car.

"but instead of racing a WRL car you will be driving a V8 formula 2012 car. Said Eddie for him." he pointing at a red bull saubor engine team.

"Are you fuckin kidding Eddie i so Love This racing league" she said swing around and had be caught by Sabastion Vettle.

"wow thier you need to watch yourself and I'm your teammate for these team My name is Sabastion Vettle and you must be Aili Sloan." he said holding out his hand.

"yeah i am ." she said placing her hand in to his and shook it.

"So nice to see New blood here it gets old having same people racing in it you know?"

"Yeah i guess."

"you must be Eddie Jordan, Speed Racer , Racer x and mr. and mrs. Racer." said the hard accented german.

"yep you are friends of Michael Schumacher." he said helping her check her cars."

"So Sabastion here could be a tour guide for her, and Racer X could be Body gaurd."

"whhoo its fine ."

"what you call your car?"

"the lighting of Ireland." she said as he gave a half smile to the Irish girl and they stood there talking about an hour.

"oh this is Amarino its the best in all Monaco ." he said walking her over to the others.

"Okay moms , pops,Eddie comes with me and Vettle you go with Racer X and Aili." said Michael as he walked in the driction of her car with him taking two bags and grab her back pack .

"Well meet at Amarino and by the way theirs great driving suits their and even better safety gear so I check that out with you." he said

"sure."

They walked in to the store and when they did U2 begins to play get on your boot. She started to hum to the music and soon sing the song.

"hey I have to go get something be right back." Racer X said as he walked away

" okay but we meet in food court." Shouted Aili who was following her team mate Sabastion who was happy to have her around.

"hey look over there theirs a green , white and orange racing suit ." she said unaware of the person watching them.

"wow she is so unaware of what's going on." Said the guy in a hat , sunglasses and a black suit stands about six foot four inches.

She was walking up to the safety stuff and the guy with her begins to look around for the strange feeling they were being watch.

"hey Sabastion is something wrong?"

"No I just looking for harnesses for you." He said with a side smile.

As he begins to look around and smile

"found it." He said passing it to her and picking out Hans for them both

"Sabastion look books of world racing league and look I'm on the cover." She said picking out one for sabastian, Speed, mom , and pops , racer X ,Jodielle, Aryton and Eddie.

"wow this is us team up at casa cristo and heres us in victory lane." He smile at her

"is this all.". said the clerk at the checkout."

"yeah I'm Lisa and I will be helping you ." she said flashing a smile at the two racers.

"Well we have a special if you get our discounted card you can get info and stuff on our stuff and other stores here is that something interested you?" asked Lisa who is around sixteen and is five foot three inches and wearing a vest over her short sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants and she flash her smile."

"sure."

She fill out the paper work for it while Vettle waited patience and when she was done she got the discounted and it was over one hundred thousand dollars and she was shocked to the amount it turn out to be.

Vetter was ten percent more than hers since he has a new underwear for under the suit.

"Wow we better get to the food court and meet Racer X and the others." She said as she got a text that reads: Hey Aili it's Jodielle im at the pair want pick me up?"

"hey my friend Jodielle is at the pair when we meet them im off to pick her up." She said when they got to the food court.

"Hey guys I have to go pick up my friend." She said carrying her stuff out with them following .

"May be you should eat Aili . said mom racer.

"I had big breakfast so I'm good be back later." she said jumping in to her car starting it and driving to the pair . and she found it quite easy she smile when she saw her friend.

She has long blackish brown hair and stands little over five foot three and has on a pair of jeans and a tank top and tennis shoes.

"jodie!"

"Aili !"

They hugged and she wasn't expecting her to be with a guy .

"hey this is Rocky and we are dating but I want to know where we are going."

"yeah pit lane . she said walking over to the lighting of Ireland.

"they got in and drove towards pit lane and she found that there were more Senna and she kind of ignored the name thinking it was Bruno.

Jodielle kind of knew it was her brother and said nothing to her about it.

"Eddie looked up and saw her car driving up.

"Hey little Jodielle ." said Eddie with a smile.

"Hey Edumand ."she said getting out of the car walking towards every one and she gave speed a little smile and around this point Trixie and Speed were fighting like cats and dogs.

"Speed what are you gonna do if you lose."

"I dunno yet hey I'm speed Racer and you are?"

"Jodeille Evermore Senna Desilva and I am the daughter of formula one racer Aryton senna Desilva." She said walking to shake speeds hand.

"Oh wow I don't need you as a spotter Trixie I have force india crew okay ?"

"Fine ." she said walking across the room to find a seat.

"Oh yeah here Jodielle, Eddie, Mom and pops, sparky ,Trixie , and I have one for your brother Jodielle. She said passing it to jodielle who kind of looked like she was in another world.

"oh here racer X got one for you." She said while h'es looking at the cover and saw a very happy Aili and if looks could kill Jodielle would of killed her own sibbling.

"I be right back ." she said walking towards her brother garage.

"Aryton you swore you won't drive in races."

"Well I got this message saying Aili would be died if not helped ."

"who would want her died?"

"dunno I know it sound like dad's car ."

"what how."

"I think the lost souls are trying to warn us about someone."

"What lost souls?" asked racer X as he stood in the sun as his shadow casted over them.

"Uhh who are you?"

"Racer X are you two in some short of trouble?"

"No But Aili is if the guy that killed our father is here."

In the corner of his eye he saw a black figure and he went to turn it disappeared.

"Okay get every one that was around when the drivers died and bring them to the conference room we need to talk in private." Said The masked racer.

"Okay when?"

"After qualifying."

"Okay." They walked back towards the garage where Aili was scraping in to a Red bull while speed scrap in to Force India car.

Racer X was scraping in to a Mclaren and Jodielle sat down next to Trixie who was talking and she just ignored her for most of qualifying.

"Aili took second while Massa took pole she smile from ear to ear since her brother using his middle name rose and his daddy's last name senna he was unaware of the strange race car right beside him.

His dad was walking out on to the track or at least his soul he turn he was gone "Senna get a hold of yourself you about to lose" he whisper to his self. Meanwhile in the williams garage they were talking to Bruno about his time he had a bad time so he starts twenty second and behind his rival Kimi Raikkonen.

"Fuck ." said Rikkonen as he walked over to the garage where he was too pissed to even put his car back in.

"Damn lotus !" he shouts and it encoded through the garage.

"The red bull team are in roll one and two you use to be king of formula one ." said Aili to Michael as he just bowed his head and headed towards the conference room with the others that was around when Aryton Senna died.

"hey where's Michael and Eddie?

"well they could not gotten far." said rocky as he stood there watching Aili work on her car first time at Monaco I want the car to be a winner .she said with a small smile.

In the conferences room with a lot of people and Jackie stewart looked up and said .

"So where here what is this about?"

"he turns the chair towards them it's about a wrongful death and the two souls or a lot of souls trapped here so what we gonna do is help Aili win."

"Yes ." said the masked racer as he stood up and put in a dvd of the track security camera.

"I found this on all the dvds and now we have to change this leagues and if we don't someone will get hurt."

"that's Roland Ratzenburg and dad but how?" asked Jodielle

"Sis they never left cause they have unfinished business and we need to help them move on and …"

"I think someone killed or alter their cars to get them to wreck and die." Said Aryton Junior

"dad Fix his car where it will be winner then something happen to cause him to fly off the track towards the guard rail. "

"When he wreak the car was cool and formula one cars have to be warm so it could have been someone put water somewhere."

"Oh look at this I saw this when I got here it's a not that read:

dear aryton junior nice to see you you need to find Aili to lose her life in this race . the writer is unknown." Said Aryton as he looked up and caught the eye of sir william frank that was his owner in formula one around the time he died.

"We need to get this under control before theirs someone Elsa funeral we have to go to.."

"Yeah we meet back here tomorrow an d bring the files of his wreak … but before he was able to get up a file was slid across the long table ." this is it Racer X." said Michael as he looked up with all seriously in his face.

"he looked and saw there were damage to the helmet and visor and there was a rod sticking up through his skull and he begins to read and he close it and looked up.

"May I take this with me ?"

"Sure, I got it from F.I.A" said Jean Todt

"Okay I bring it back meet me here after dinner and I make a plan for us to help Aili.

"right." Said everyone as Aryton looked at the locket in his hand and said

" we have to beat who ever trying to hurt the drivers."

"Yeah ."

They met back up with speed and everyone Elsa.

" hey my cat and I are going to the hotel ."

"Okay"

"hey Jodielle you coming or staying?"

"Ill stay."

"Okay."

Aili drove away towards the hotle and checked in and went up to the room to let her cat out of the cage.

She had a portable little box and a water and food dish.

"hey Maggie stay here I be back." She said as she walked out the room with her room key.

"I have to try to get hold of Jodielle to … "she was interrupted by Someone saying look at what we got here she stood on the other side looking and she saw a Guy in a suit checking in and holding some kind of a bag.

"Hey who's there." She hide and he came around her while she was on the cart hiding.

The guy walked pass the cart no even looking at it Eddie soon came to conference room after dinner.

Aili soon got out from the chart and ran towards the restaurant in the hotel.'

She grab a thing of soup in fact potato soup and a roll and something to drink.

"Eddie where did Aili take off too."

"To the hotel."

"Have to eat and take Maggie to the hotel may be. "said Jodielle

"Racer X what did you find out?"

"Well there was differently something going on." Said Racer X a sir William Frank sound a way to find out.

"let me know how ."said Racer X.

"I think we can use security cameras for our avenge." He said with a smirk.

"May I explain how?" said the Eddie Jordan as he walk over to the white board.

He then pick up the marker and started to draw pit lane and then soon walked in Vettle and he sat down.

"Welcome Sabastian ." said the man turning towards the board he begins to write and use the space he has and he looked and smile.

"We need your help Sabastian."

"Sure how may I help?"

"I Want you and Racer X to help Aili and protect her while she is on the track and she can race Aryton and speed to racer her as hard as they can and Bruno can use her car to defect this guy who ever it is trying to hurt the new drivers."

He turn and smile." fine with me." Said the masked racer as Vettle looked at his watch .

"We better go to bed have race in morning." Sabastian said as he walked towards the door to open it.

"sure." They all walked out the door towards there hotels as and when they went in towards her door and she peeked out and found Eddie walking past.

"Hey where were you all been?"

"Well we were chatting."

"What about?"

"nothing much better go to bed Aili."

"Okay." She said as she close the door her phone begins to ring.

"hello." She answered as she heard a hard breathing.

"you better not race tomorrow Sloan." He said as he hung up.

She shrug it off as a prank and she got in to her bed and her cat climb in to her bed with her.

"Maggie I don't know who don't want me to race tomorrow but I am going to find out who it is and put justice to some use." She said as she started to get tried.

She whisper" god bless the cat friendly hotels." As she fell asleep .

Down the hall way Bruno was looking at his alarm clock and found a lump in his throat when he thinks about Aili.

But right next door was Aryton and he was feeling the same way as Bruno and he was a little more in to if he could really act like if everything is alright.

Jodielle was down stairs talking to speed and he looked up from his computer and found the younger girl looking at him.

He blush and walked towards the side where she was sitting and showed her the directions around Monaco.

"theres the tunnel and there's …. He was interrupted by Michael "Should you two really be up?"

"Well I tried to sleep and could not."

"I am too excited for tomorrow."

"Well I'm worried about Aili."

"Oh Yeah the lost souls trying to help her."

"Yeah ."

"Well get to bed you have a meeting in the a.m. ."

"kay." Said Jodielle and Speed as Michael walked passed them to the drink machine to get a bottle of water.

He took the same elevator as Jodielle and Speed.

If silences kills then they be dead or so he thought.


End file.
